1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a transmitting apparatus, a receiving apparatus, and a data processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitting apparatus, a receiving apparatus, and a data processing method thereof, for transmitting data in units of frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to digital broadcast technologies, various types of digital contents, for example, video and audio data, and so on are provided to an end user. A plurality of standards including a series of ATSC 1.0 and ATSC 2.0 standards developed by the Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) association have been developed thus far. In addition to A/52 and A/53 available from http://www.atsc.org/, the ATSC digital TV (hereinafter, also referred to as “DVT”) standards disclosed in various documents have been selected for terrestrial broadcast in various countries including America, Canada, and Korea.
Recently, the ATSC has begun to develop new standards known as ATSC 3.0 as a method for transferring data and TV content in real time or non-real time to a fixed device and a mobile device. As a portion of such development, the ATSC discloses the document “call for proposals (CFP)” (TG3-S2 Doc #023r20, “Call for Proposals For ATSC-3.0 PHYSICAL LAYER, A Terrestrial Broadcast Standard”, ATSC Technology Group 3 (ATSC 3.0), Mar. 26, 2013), an objective of which is to identify technologies that are to be combined to generate a new physical layer of the ATSC 3.0 standard. The ATSC 3.0 should not require backward-compatibility with certain broadcast systems including ATSC 1.0 and ATSC 2.0.
DVB-S2, T2, C2, and so on as the European second-generation digital broadcast standard formulates content as a baseband frame (BBF), applies an error correction code to the BBF, and transmits the BBF. Here, the length of the BBF is determined according to the length K_fec of information of the error correction code.
The BBF includes a header, a data field, and a padding byte. The padding byte may be used to maintain the length of the BBF to K_fec and may also be used to transmit additional information.
In case of DVB-T2, for backward-compatibility with the DVB-S2, information that does not vary in units of BBFs is also included in the BBF header. However, this information is information regarding a PLP as a higher logical unit than the BBF, and thus, it is appropriate that the information is included in L1 signaling.
Thus, there is a need for a BBF that includes only information that varies in units of BBFs or information that varies in units of data packets included in a BBF for a next-generation broadcast system. Here, the information that varies in units of BBFs includes information for analyzing each component of the BBF.